When firefighters arrive at a burning structure such as an office or apartment building, they must first conduct a "search and rescue" operation wherein they search each room of the building to make sure no one is left behind. An important consideration in searching a room, is to make sure that the door does not close completely, lock, and prevent exit of the firefighter. It is also desirable to provide help to the firefighter in finding the door through which he entered the room, if the room is dark and filled with smoke, if the firefighter becomes disoriented, or if self contained breathing apparatus is exhausted. It is also desirable to allow other firefighters to keep track of those who are searching a room, to enable rapid rescue of a firefighter overcome by smoke. A relatively low cost, compact device allowing a firefighter to keep a door from completely closing after entering a smoke filled room, and that could maintain location orientation while notifying other personnel of the firefighter's location, would be of considerable value.